Bad Reputation
by Live.Laugh.Peace
Summary: I'm a party girl, I done more things than you can imagine. But hey, I'm a college student. What do you expect? But there's one other thing I think you should know about me... I do NOT give a damn about my bad reputation.  -NILEY-
1. Preview

**Bad Reputation Preview**

Miley's POV

I'm the type of girl who has one night stands with guys. You can call me a slut. In fact, you can call me whatever you want. I'll be drunk at a bar, make out with a few people, and not care. I've had a few boyfriends at once, and not once had they found out about the other. I've made out with my teacher before and sometimes even further than that. That explains why I have an A in their class. I'm a party girl, I done more things than you can imagine. But hey, I'm a college student. What do you expect? But there's one other thing I think you should know about me.

**I do NOT give a damn about my bad reputation.**

All of the guys want me. I already know that. I know what they want from me. Do I give it to them? Eh, sometimes. Just make sure you don't invite me to your party. Trust me, I'll start a riot.

I've been told to get my act together by many people, my parents, old friends, the usual. My exes, however, are different. They love me just the way I am. They just keep coming back for one thing. Sex. And let me just tell you, it gets better every time. Yeah, I'm loving life right now, and I sure as hell am not going back to the innocent girl I was.

**A/N: Okay, since I have been gone for awhile and decided to delete Permanent December, I have started a new series. Tell me what you think. And trust me, it will get better. :D**


	2. Bad Reputation Chapter One

**Bad Reputation**

Miley's POV

I'm the type of girl who has one night stands with guys. You can call me a slut. In fact, you can call me whatever you want. I'll be drunk at a bar, make out with a few people, and not care. I've had a few boyfriends at once, and not once had they found out about the other. I've made out with my teacher before and sometimes even further than that. That explains why I have an A in their class. I'm a party girl, I done more things than you can imagine. But hey, I'm a college student. What do you expect? But there's one other thing I think you should know about me.

I do NOT give a damn about my bad reputation.

All of the guys want me. I already know that. I know what they want from me. Do I give it to them? Eh, sometimes. Just make sure you don't invite me to your party. Trust me, I'll start a riot.

I've been told to get my act together by many people, my parents, old friends, the usual. My exes, however, are different. They love me just the way I am. They just keep coming back for one thing. Sex. And let me just tell you, it gets better every time. Yeah, I'm loving life right now, and I sure as hell am not going back to the innocent girl I was.

I stood in front of my closet. Tonight is Taylor's bachelorette party. I wasn't planning on going, but she dragged me into going. We're supposed to meet at some Italian restaurant tonight. I took a cream, one strapped dress and put it on. It's a little small, but it will have to do.

We received our bills from the waiter. My friend Demi sat to the left of me. Lili sat to the right. Taylor sat in front of me and Selena and Dallas sit on each side of her.

"No offense Taylor, and I mean this in the most caring way, but this has got to be the most boring bachelorette party I have ever been to. And I have been to quite a number of them." She crossed her legs and leaned further back in her chair. "We need to do something else Taylor! This is your last chance to do whatever you want before you are married."

Taylor looked at all of us.

"I have an idea," Demi sat up. "Why don't we go to the bar and have some real fun. Drinks are on me tonight."

"Or we could do something else," Taylor said. She looked at us all hoping we would change our minds. This wasn't comfortable with her, and we all knew it. We all grabbed our purses and called for a taxi.

We stepped into the bar with nothing to do, but I'm sure that would soon change. This place was pretty new, it just opened last week. It wasn't all that popular, but it was pretty packed. There were people dancing on the floor with the music blaring, and there were people sitting on the side drinking their time away. I went off to the side and sat down on a swivel chair. The bartender came over and winked at me.

"So when can I get you tonight?" he asked. I looked at him confused. I knew what he was asking, but I just wasn't in the mood to go home with someone tonight.

"Sorry, I meant, what can I get you tonight?"

"I'll take it straight up and keep them coming."

"Right on it." He handed me the first of many glasses.

I was on my fourth glass. I am far past drunk right now. I can't even think straight. I took a last sip from my glass and put it aside.

"Want me to get you another?"

"No thanks, I'm going to dance now." My words had become slurred. I climbed up on to the bar table and started shaking my hips to the beat. Several people had seen me as I heard whistle noises from the dancing crowd, and things like, "Shake that ass" and "Girl, I'm taking you home tonight." It's weird having a ton of men checking you out while dancing, but honestly, I love the attention. I climbed down and made my way to the bartender. He grabbed a beer, opened it and chugged it before I got over. We are at the same stage right now. We don't care who's watching right now, and we probably won't remember each other when we wake up tomorrow morning.

I looked around in the crowd and saw the others had left. I pulled out my phone and called them. Apparently they had to leave because Dallas became sick, but they left me here. How nice. I put the phone aside and my way over to the guy. I winked at him. I grabbed his black, satin tie and pulled him to the dance floor. I started to rub my body against his, going harder each second. He put his lips to my neck and made a trail of kisses down to my collarbone. He took his left hands and felt his way on my body. He started with my hips and when up to my breasts and then back down. He began to lift up the bottom of my dress, but I tapped his hand.

"No, Bartender Boy, that's for later." He grinned at the thought I had just given him.

"Call me Liam. But I'll go by Bartender Boy if you want. Just for you. Why don't you come home with me tonight? I'm sure I can get my boss to let me off early." I'll be right back. He left to his boss' office. I gathered my things and waited until he returned. We called a cab and it took us to his place. He carried me inside. I dropped my things on the floor. Liam then took my hand and led me to his bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

**A/N: I'm back! So I just got back on Saturday from Disney World, and I decided to procrastinate on my homework that was due today. I** **wanted to have this chapter up today so here it is. I think it could have flowed a little bit better, and I don't exactly know where I'm going with this plot, but I think I have a few ideas for the next chapter. So, yeah, here it is. I hope the next one is better. The beginnings of my stories are kind of rough. :/**


	3. Bad Reputation Chapter Two

Bad Reputation Chapter Two

The morning sun glared in my eyes the following day. Beside me, Liam was quietly resting there, not making a sound. I take a deep sigh and remain lying on the bed. I roll onto my side and snuggle closer to Liam. He shifted, put his arms around me and grinned. He opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You were still asleep when I woke up earlier." He slid the covers down to his waist and sat up, leaning on the headboard of the bed. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed away fallen strands of hair. "You look tired. Did you get enough sleep? Last night, it was kind of rough, but you were drunk. What should I expect?"

"Wait, so we had sex?" I sat up, pulling the covers up with me.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk, but I also had a few drinks myself."

"Oh," was all I could say. Was I really that drunk last night? And then my friends just ditched me last night, how supportive. "So, what now? I don't think you want a naked girl sitting beside you."

"I think I could live with that." He grinned then nudged my arm. "Let's get you dress and I'll take you home."

badreputation

He pulled his car door open for me once we parked in a car slot at my apartment complex. He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and wrote something on my hand:

_795-543-3333  
Call me if you need_ _anything  
-Liam_

He waved goodbye and left in his car. I grabbed my keys from my purse and slid it into the lock on my first floor apartment room.

badreputation

"Miley, where are you? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago. Taylor is already in her dress, and it looks gorgeous by the way, but that's not the point. You need to get you lazy ass over the church now or we will be short a bridesmaid, and—."

I clicked the red "end" button on my phone and shoved it in my purse. My closet, which was usually empty, was almost empty. I needed to catch up on laundry, but now's not the time to do it. I changed out of Liam's sweats and put on a pair of my own.

badreputation

Driving 85 miles an hour on a 60 mile an hour highway isn't the best idea. But what would you do if you have to be at a wedding in less than fifteen minutes for final preparations? The parking lot of the church was crowded when I pulled in. Guests were already lining up outside of the door. I parked and got out of my car and made my way to the back entrance. I found the changing area for the bridesmaids, changed, and then went over to the hair and makeup section. There was no one around, so I used what was lying around. I found a few shades of brown eye shadows and black eyeliner. It was enough to do a smoky eye.

I used my finger to apply the makeup (there were no brushes) and applied the liner. I didn't know how to do my hair, so I pulled it to the back and twirled it into a messy bun. I stepped back from the mirror and looked at myself. Seeing myself in a berry colored knee-length dress **(dress link on my profile)** with decent makeup, I didn't think I looked that bad.

I grabbed the arrangement of flowers by the door entry and made my way to the ceremony area. Everyone was standing by the large set of doors that lead to the altar when opened.

"Taylor, I'm here." I yelled. She and the other girls looked.

"Mi, it looks like you did your makeup blindfolded or woke up with a hangover." Taylor said.

"I would go with the second option. And it wouldn't have happened if _someone_ didn't leave."

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one flirting with the bartender."

"Well I'm not the one who is getting married in less than five minutes."

"Would both of you just shut the hell up?" Demi said, interrupting our argument. "It's Taylor's wedding day and you aren't going to be the one who messes it up for her."

After that, the doors opened.

**A/N: I'm back! So, the next chapter will be the wedding and the after party thing. Nick will be coming in soon, and there will be some friends with benefits going on too. I've probably said too much already. But I've got the whole story planned out and I'm happy to be back. Review goal, two? Oh yeah, sorry it's short.**


End file.
